


Whispers?

by Blue_Food_1



Series: • LOONA One-shots • [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Food_1/pseuds/Blue_Food_1
Summary: JinSoul hears whispers from HyunJin’s room.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: • LOONA One-shots • [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402
Kudos: 12





	Whispers?

JinSoul was minding her own business when she heard a soft whispering. She looked look to investigate the sounds. The sound source was coming from HyunJin’s room. Hmm..

Was she sneaking bread?

No. Why would she need to whisper? Unless she’s with someone else!

JinSoul tiptoed to her door and pressed her ear against the wall. And waited.

“Shhh your whispering too loud, our audience would not like that!” JinSoul thinks HyunJin said.  
Audience? What is this some whisper show? In her bedroom?

“How would you know that they don’t like my glorious voice, huh?” Said Olivia, JinSoul guessed.

“Oh my god. Oh and don’t bit down on the bread to hard but make it loud.” Said HyunJin. I knew it was HyunJin sneaking bread. I made sure that all the cabinets were locked and there were not bread anywhere around the house. Square Love Cafe was closed today so where did she get it from???

“Can we just film it, and just because you like bread doesn’t mean that you know how to eat it.” Olivia said. Film it? What the heck is going on???  
Why do you need to film themselves eating bread?

“Shut up, and eat.” HyunJin said.

“Hey guys it’s the foodie sisters!” They both whispered at the same time. You know what that’s it I’m going in.

I opened the door to reveal a stack of all kinds of bread on a small table. In front of it sat HyunJin and Olivia with a camera. They were still whispering about the smell of the bread. I knock the wall to get there attention. They looked up.

“Uh-“ they started 

“Can you explain why you have so much bread and why you are filming and whispering?”

“Oh-I-we we’re doing a ASMR video.” HyunJin said.

“Uh-yeah.” Olivia said along with her.

“ASMR? You what I’m not even going to ask, have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like bread.


End file.
